Under Cover Lovers
by AshlynnElizabeth
Summary: When Gibbs and Tony are abducted while undercover as a gay couple by a deranged killer that forces his victims to sleep together, will their new relationship be able to survive the challenges it faces after they are rescued?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Under Cover Lovers

Author: Ashley

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: T (Rating may change in later chapters)

Ship: Gibbs/Tony Abby/Ziva

Summary: When Gibbs and Tony are abducted while undercover as a gay couple by a deranged killer that forces his victims to sleep together, will they be able to survive the challenges after they are rescued?

Warnings: Slash, violence

Authors note: I've had this on my mind for a while… I can't believe I am finally getting it posted! Please read and review and let me know if I should continue!

I looked over at my senior field agent and chuckled softly, bringing my coffee cup up to my lips. He was honestly adorable when he was in this good of a mood. "DiNozzo!" His head shot up and he looked at me.

"Yeah Boss?" I smiled and smacked him lightly in the back of the head as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Get your head in the game!"

"Got it Boss!" I smiled slightly again, and had to force back a laugh as Tony started talking again. We were working on an undercover operation, and it required Tony and I to pose as a Gay couple. No issues for me there, but I had expected DiNozzo to be a little uncomfortable with it, ladies man as he was. I looped my arm through DiNozzo's discretely.

We were trying to bait out a serial killer that targeted gay couples that were in the military. Tony and I best fit that description.

It had been the same way with the other six couples: He abducted them, kept them together for two days, (the couples were never separated), then on the morning of the third day he forced the couple to have sex. On the fourth day, he again forced them to have sex, with their role's reversed. On the fifth day, he raped the younger one while the older one was forced to watch. On the sixth day, he forced the older partner to watch as he tortured and raped the younger again. At the end of the seventh day… That's when we found the bodies.

I sighed and Tony placed his hand over mine and leaned into me slightly, his finger's brushing the fabric of my 'uniform.' "So, _love_, where do you want to go after this?" I rolled my eyes and pinched Tony's arm gently.

"Let's just keep walking, it's a nice day out, Babe." Tony glared at me, turning his face slightly. I could feel eye's on us, but without the pleasure of knowing weather they were friendly or hostile, I lent in and pressed a quick kiss to Tony's cheek. I laughed to myself at Tony's blush. I straightened back up and bent my head closer to his ear, to anyone else it would look like we were two lover's, sharing a secret, and the fact that he was blushing definitely helped that. "Keep blushing every time I kiss you DiNozzo, and we're going to get caught in a lie, and stop calling me 'boss.' We have to much at stake to screw this up." Moving my face again, I pressed my lips to DiNozzo's cheek again. "Jethro."

"What?" Tony was still blushing, and I smiled, giving him a moment to catch on. I was really enjoying myself. Tormenting Tony was one of the biggest perks of this operation. Being in on the real reason Jenny had assigned it to me and Tony was also another perk.

Jenny knew I had feelings for my younger agent, I knew she was secretly hoping to push us together: she was sick of my moping, and complaining. I tightened my hold on Tony as we turned down an alley that was unfamiliar to me. I was lost in my own thoughts, thinking about how best to break my feelings to the young man beside me. I felt Tony's arm jerk away from mine, and sighed, turning just in time to see a man holding a gun to his head. I reached to my waist and yanked Ziva's throwing knife off my hip.

"Do exactly what I say, or I WILL shoot him." My heart dropped slightly and my eye's locked on Tony's frantic ones.

"Jethro… Don't, just get the hell out of here." I shook my head, trying to convey through our locked eyes what I felt, and trying to assure him that I wasn't going to leave him. "_Please _Jethro… Just go!" I shook my head again and the knife clattered to the ground.

"Good, kick the knife." I raised my hands slightly and kicked the knife away wit the side of my boot. My mind started over analyzing things as soon as the blade was out of reach. Inside the blade handle was a GPS device… if we didn't have that… I didn't want to think about what would happen. All our evidence said that this guy doused his victims in cold water as soon as he got them alone… That would short out the GPS trackers on both Tony and I.

"Get down on your knees, with your hands on top of your head, right now." I could see Tony wince as the muzzle of the gun bit into his forehead and I slowly dropped to my knees. I could also see the fear in Tony's eyes, and I wondered if It was mirrored in my own. I could feel my heart rate increase as our attacker brought the butt of his gun crashing down onto Tony's temple and someone else grabbed me from behind.

"Drug him, search him, and then get him in the van. We're going to have a lot of fun with these two." I felt hands searching through my pockets, and my phone was pulled out, along with some cash I had shoved in my pocket, and my 'military' ID. "What's your boyfriends name, Leroy?" I glared up at the man in front of me, that held Tony close to his chest. He had handcuffed my unconscious agent's hands behind his back and was holding him up roughly by the arms, allowing his head to loll to the side. I glared, and spat in the direction of the man, while I could hear my phone smashing behind me.

I winced again as the man dropped Tony roughly to the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief when Tony lifted his head up slightly and mouthed 'I'm fine' to me. The man stepped closer to me and brought his hand across my face while my hands were forced into cuffs. "I asked you a question! You answer if you want him to live."

"His name's Anthony." I jerked away as the man's fingers trailed down my cheek.

"That's better. Get them in the van Jake." I felt the needle plunge into my neck, but surprisingly, my last thought wasn't how I was going to get me and Tony free, it was '_Abbs is going to kill me if me and Tony miss the ceremony this weekend…' _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Under Cover Lovers

Author: Ashley

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: T (Rating may change in later chapters)

Ship: Gibbs/Tony Abby/Ziva

Summary: When Gibbs and Tony are abducted while undercover by a deranged killer that forces his victims to sleep together, will they be able to survive the challenges after they are rescued?

Warnings: Slash, violence

Authors note: I've had this on my mind for a while… I can't believe I am finally getting it posted! Please read and review and let me know if I should continue!

"Where the hell is Jethro! He should have been back at his and Tony's apartment an hour ago!" Jenny Sheppard flew into my lab like a bat out of hell. I jumped slightly, when the director was mad, she was scary. Scarier than me, and that's saying something.

"Well, Madame Director, I'm sitting here watching their GPS trackers, and they are in an alley about fifteen minutes from their apartment… They've been there for the past hour." I smiled and looked at Jenny. "Maybe they are finally getting it on!" Jenny faltered for a minute and smiled at me.

"You know?"

"That Tony totally has the hots for my silver haired fox?" I rolled my eyes, "Of course I know! Tony's my best friend! Course… I didn't think he's tell you."

"No, I was talking about Jethro, Abby. I gave them this assignment because I am sick of hearing Jethro whine about Tony!" I held my hand up for a high five, and smiled happily when the director returned it. "Something is off Abby, they haven't moved at all." I grabbed my cell phone, and nodded.

The phone didn't even ring before it went to voicemail. _"You've reached Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS, please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible." _I looked up at the director and paled slightly, before dialing Tony's number. _"You've reached Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS. I'm sorry I couldn't get to the phone, but leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible." _I could feel the smile fall off my face and I quickly dialed Ziva's number.

This time the phone rang, and I let out a sigh of relief. _"David." _

"Ziva, it's Abby. I'm sending you an address, I need you to check it out."

"_What is wrong Abby? You sound upset." _I sighed and typed in her cell number to send her the address on the computer screen.

"Sending now, and Ziva, please hurry. We lost contact with Gibbs and Tony."

"_On it. MCGEE!" _I could hear Ziva running before the line disconnected.

POV CHANGE

I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to open my eyes. _I'm at home, in bed and I'm suffering from a really bad hangover. _I told myself, but even as I did I knew it wasn't true. I woke up fully an looked around the dark room I was in. It was all stone walls, with one little light hanging from the ceiling. It was cold, and I noticed that I didn't have any clothes on, save for my boxers. I was sitting on a thin mattress that was shoved into the corner of the room. There was a bowl and glass across the room, but I couldn't seem to get my legs to work. I glanced over to my side and saw Gibbs was laying next to me, also stripped down to his boxers, but he was drenched. Weather it was sweat or water, I couldn't tell but he was shivering. I looked around frantically for something to cover him with. There was a thin blanket folded at the end of the mattress and I grabbed it, throwing it over him, and then crawling under it next to him.

"Jethro, I need you to wake up now. I can't do this on my own." I ran my hands up and down his arms, trying to warm his freezing skin.

I was rewarded with a pained groan. "Tony?"

"Yeah, it's me. What the hell did they do to you?"

"I fought back, they didn't like that much. Drugs wore off as they were stripping you, and I tried to stop them. They put you in here and then they threw ice water on me and hit me in the head again." I wrapped my arms tighter around Gibbs. He was a fighter, and I was sure that if it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't be in this situation.

"I'm sorry…" Gibbs turned slightly, so we were face to face.

"For what?" I stiffened as I felt Gibbs' arms wrap around me. He leaned in closer, and buried his nose into my neck. "We still got to put on the show DiNozzo, they think that we're a couple. The longer we play along, the longer we live. You read the case file, you know what happens next." His voice was barely loud enough for me to hear it, but I under stood. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I refused to acknowledge what we both knew was going to happen.

"This is my fault Jethro, if I hadn't been there you would have been able to fight them off…" Gibbs shook his head, and pulled away from me, sitting up against the wall with a groan. I shivered involuntarily at the loss of heat.

"No Tony, don't think that, this isn't your fault." I scooted closer, desperate for the heat that our bodies had shared a moment ago. Gibb's pulled me closer to him and then tucked the thin sheet around us both. I loved the feel of his arms around me, even given the circumstances I couldn't help feel a little smug that Gibbs was holding me like this. I felt his face burrow into my hair and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I got to tell you something Tony…" I nodded, his voice was back to being low again, I had to strain my ears to catch every word. "I took this assignment because I wanted to have a chance to show you that I care about you, in way more than a professional way." I froze and pulled my head back to look at Gibbs, but he kept his face down in case of anyone watching that might be able to read lips. "If we're going to die here, then you need to know, everything that I do in the next seven days is out of love." I tipped Gibbs chin up with my forefinger and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You mean that?" I whispered, our lips barely touching, to anyone watching it would look like we were still kissing.

"Yeah, I really do Tony. That's why Jenny picked you to join me on this assignment, so if it's anyone's fault, it's mine for being a coward." I pressed my lips against his harder, making sure he knew that I didn't think that. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Jethro." I cuddled up to him, making sure we stayed warm. I could hear Gibbs heart beat, and it was strangely calming to me. "We're going to make it out of this."

"I wish it hadn't taken this-" I pressed my finger against Gibbs' lips, quieting him.

"It doesn't matter, we're here now, and we're going to get through this, together."

POV CHANGE 

I sighed and ran my hands over my face, turning to McGee. "I am _not _calling Abby. You are." McGee froze slightly, and I handed him my phone. "Please, McGee. I do not want to sleep on the floor tonight." The thought of me being the one to deliver the news to my lover that the man she looked up to as a father and her best friend were missing was more than scary.

"She's _your _girlfriend Ziva! You've got to tell her!" I glared at the phone in my hand and thrust it toward him.

"Oh no, we are a team, yes?" McGee glared at me and walked away, leaving me with the phone in my hand. "Where are you going?"

"To call for a team in, while YOU go tell Abby and Director Sheppard that Gibbs and Tony are gone, I already sent Abbs a text message, she's expecting you down in her lab." I glared at McGee, and turned away. Yes the boy knew how to play dirty.

I made record time getting back to NCIS headquarters, even though my mind was on Gibbs and Tony. I didn't understand how this could happen to them, they were two of the strongest people I'd ever known. Gibbs was the only person that could beat me in a fair fight, and Tony had come very close and that was saying something.

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the elevator wall.

"Ziva!" I opened my eyes, and stepped out, taking a deep breath as Abby threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her slowly, while raising my eye's to meet the directors, trying to convey to her the bad news.

"Abby, I need you to sit down, love." I slowly pried her off of me and led to her to her chair, not meeting her eyes.

"Z, what's wrong?" I could hear the fear in her voice and I ignored the fact that the Director put her hand protectively on Abby's shoulders. "Ziva, what aren't you telling me?"

"Abbs, take a deep breath love, I need you calm okay?" Abby nodded and I kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands into mine.

"McGee and I went and checked on the location that you sent to me," I looked up and met her eyes, willing her to understand. "Gibbs and Tony's phone were there, smashed, and my knife was there under the dumpster… I found an empty syringe as well." Abby's eyes filled with tears, and I glanced up at the director, and she backed away slowly.

Abby threw herself into my arms and sobbed, I wrapped my arms around her tightly as her weight threw me back onto the floor. I managed to keep us both upright and I rocked her slowly while the Director made several phone calls behind us.

"Shh… Abby, we will find them." I pressed my lips to the side of her head and pulled her closer to me, needing the contact as much as she did. "I promise you, we _will _find them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Under Cover Lovers

Author: Ashley

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: T (Rating may change in later chapters)

Ship: Gibbs/Tony Abby/Ziva

Summary: When Gibbs and Tony are abducted while undercover by a deranged killer that forces his victims to sleep together, will they be able to survive the challenges after they are rescued?

Warnings: Slash, violence

Authors note: I've had this on my mind for a while… I can't believe I am finally getting it posted! Please read and review and let me know if I should continue!

I kept my eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore the pounding in my head and focusing more on the warm body in my arms. Suddenly the events of the night came rushing back at me. It was day number two, and Tony and I needed to discuss what we were going to do if we were still here the coming day.

"Tony, wake up Babe." I gently shook the younger man in my arms. Tony blinked up at me, confusedly for a moment, before realization dawned in his eyes. "You okay?" Tony shook his head and buried his face back against my chest.

"No, I'm not okay." I brought his face up to mine and gently pressed a kiss to his lips, the corner's of my mouth almost quirking up as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. "Where the hell is the team?" He whispered, his lips moving against mine.

"They'll be here soon, we have to have faith in that." I wrapped my arms tighter around him and pulled him close to me, carding my hand through his hair gently. "But we need to talk about what happens tomorrow if they aren't back." Tony nodded and I could feel his arms tightening around my waist.

"We're going to have to go through with it Jethro, besides, I would rather it be you than one of them." I pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Tony's head.

"Are you sure Tony, I don't want you to have to do this, but I told you yesterday that anything I do from now on, I do it out of love." Tony looked back up at me. "I know that I'm a lot older than you Tony, and I don't want you to do this just to save our asses, I will do everything that I can to get you out of here, no matter what happens. If you are just saying this shit to save us… I'll get us out without you having too…" I dropped my eyes, feeling unusually insecure. I felt Tony's hand on my face and I looked back up at him.

"Hey, don't talk like that. I really do love you Jethro." I nodded and leaned back against the wall, I brought Tony as close as possible to my chest, whispering reassurances to him.

I prayed to a God that I had long ago stopped believing in that the team would soon arrive. For Tony's sake as well as mine.

POV CHANGE

I pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Abby's head, and gently shut the door to her office. Director Sheppard was standing in the middle of Abby's lab, waiting for me.

"Well?" I sighed and sat down in Abby's abandoned chair.

"There is no evidence pointing to any other suspect then our killer." I ran my hand over my face, leaning back into the chair. It had already been twenty four hours since they had gone missing, and none of us had left yet.

"So basically…"

"We have roughly six days left to find them. Alive anyways." I grabbed the case file off the counter and re read it for the nineteenth time since I had arrived back at NCIS the day before. "I don't even want to think about what happens if we don't find them within the next forty eight hours." Director Sheppard nodded and leaned up against the counter.

"I don't either, there was a time when I would have been glad to see the back of Tony, but now… He's like family to me. Just as much as the rest of you are. And nobody deserves this." Jenny took a sip from her coffee cup, and brought her free hand to the back of her neck, rubbing it gently. "And even though Jethro and I never had a hope in hell of working out, I still love him like a brother." Taking another deep breath, Jenny closed and opened her eyes slowly. "How's Abby?"

"She's… Being…" I struggled for a moment, searching for the right word to describe how my lover was acting. "Abby," I settled, there really was no other term for the affectionate gothic girl.

"She cried for about an hour after I told her to get some sleep, blamed herself some more, and then fell asleep in my arms." I groaned and reached for my coffee cup. It wasn't food, and it didn't even taste like real coffee, but it was caffeinated, and that's all I needed to keep my body going for a few more hours. I did my best to ignore the furious typing going on three feet from me. My head was pounding. "She will not truly rest until we get them home." Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but I stood up glaring at her, daring her to speak the words on her mind. "And we WILL get them home. I have never broken a promise to Abigail, and I do not intend to start now, not with something this important."

I couldn't afford to break now, not when Tony and Gibb's needed me.

"Ziva?" I turned toward McGee, and raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, McGee."

"So, I pulled up the other trackers, and we have one last response from them before they went out. Tony's is still active, but it's really faint, and I wouldn't trust it as far as I could throw you. Gibbs' tracer is out completely, and the last place it was before it went completely out was about forty five miles from the-"

"English McGee!" McGee faltered for a moment before nodding.

"I may have a rough idea of where they are. Possibly within a sixty mile radius from here." I fought back the urge to smile triumphantly.

"Narrow it down McGee. Now!" The director beat me to the punch, and I sat back down in the chair. I looked down at my hands, trying to fight the fatigue that was trying to claim my body. I looked up in time, to see Abby standing in the window to her office, her hands moving furiously in front of her. I shook my head. /s/Slow down and start over, love./s/ I signed back at her, moving my hands slowly. Abby gave what could have been called a half smile and stopped moving her hands for a moment, before starting up again, slower this time.

/s/Have you found anything out, because I think I may have an idea./s/

/s/No, I think M-C-G-E-E found a relative radius, but that doesn't do us much help. What's your idea?/s/ I wasn't nearly as fast as Abby was at signing, but I tried my hardest. We had had a scare a year or so back after Abby lost her hearing for a short time after a test fire in the lab, we thought she would never get it back, and I'm a quick study. Tony, McGee, and Ducky were all trying to learn too, it was a great way of communication within the team.

/s/T-O-N-Y-S tracer. I noticed last night that it was still working, faint, but working./s/ I sighed, and shook me head.

/s/M-C-G-E-E doesn't think that we should trust it, he say's it isn't reliable./s/ Abby nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

/s/If I know G-I-B-B-S, he'll be thinking of everyway possible to get them out of there before T-O-N-Y get's hurt./s/

/s/That's true A-B-B-S, but how is that any help at all?/s/ I signed back, my patience running thin, even with my lover. Abby made an impatient face as well.

/s/Because, he'll have noticed by now that the tracer is still working. We need to monitor that tracer, and if the signal stays steady, or get's any stronger we need to follow up on it./s/ I stood up and practically ran over to Abby's office, wrenching the door open and pulling her into my arms.

"God, Abby, you're brilliant!" I kissed her hard on the lips, all care for protocol gone.

POV CHANGE

I ran my hands slowly down Tony's back, trying to calm the 'sobs' that wracked his body. "Shh, Tony…" I let my hands drift all the way down to the waist band of his boxers and deftly pulled out the small tracer I knew was there. Tony stopped 'sobbing' and I could feel his mouth quirk up into a small smile.

"Still on?" I nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, as he took the small device from me, worried that I would break it.

"I think it just needs to dry out a little bit, and the signal should go back online strong…" He murmured, his face still pressed against my chest.

"And if it doesn't?" I asked worriedly, carding my fingers through Tony's hair.

"Let's not talk about that just yet, Jethro."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Under Cover Lovers

Author: Ashley

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: M (Please note the changed rating)

Ship: Gibbs/Tony Abby/Ziva

Summary: When Gibbs and Tony are abducted while undercover by a deranged killer that forces his victims to sleep together, will they be able to survive the challenges after they are rescued?

Warnings: Slash, violence

Authors note: I've had this on my mind for a while… I can't believe I am finally getting it posted! Please read and review and let me know if I should continue!

I slammed my forehead down onto the cold steel table in front of me, the signal from Tony's GPS device was still weak. "Abby?"

"Ziva, go back to sleep. There isn't anything left for you to do." I felt warm hands on my shoulders, and cool lips at my neck.

"I can not sleep without you."

"You are worried about them, aren't you?" I could feel a nod against the back of my head.

The alarm clock on my desk beeped and I cringed violently. It was day three of Gibbs and Tony's captivity. I shook my head and tried to fight back tears. I was confidant that we would find them before they were seriously hurt, or Tony was raped. But if they hadn't talked about their feelings yet, and Tony slept with Gibbs (or vice versa) just to save their lives, it would be so much harder for them to let go of the other when we got them out.

"Penny for you thoughts love?"

"I was just thinking… Tony and Gibbs… It is going to be so hard for them to go about their normal lives after this. I refuse to think about what might happen to Tony, but I know how he feels about Gibbs, and if Gibbs insists on being stubborn than Tony is going to end up an emotional train wreck." Ziva shook her head and pulled me tighter to him.

POV Change 

"I love you Tony," I whispered gently as my watch beeped. It was the morning of third day… I knew what was coming, and was grateful that Tony was still asleep. "I love you so much." I was so worried about what would happen when and if we did get out.

"Wake him up." The metal door across the room from us slammed into the wall, and Tony whimpered in his sleep, and clutched at my chest tighter.

"No, he's tired. He hasn't slept well, can't I let him sleep for a little longer?" I pleaded, wrapping my arms around Tony protectively, and shifting him so he was behind me slightly. The man pulled a gun out of the waistband of his jeans.

"Wake. Him. Up." I shook my head, and the man stormed into the room. He punched me in the jaw, and knocked me off Tony. He threw a small bottle of water on top of me, and made his way toward Tony. I hauled myself up, groaning at the pain in my jaw. I froze as the man pressed his gun to Tony's head.

"Lay there, like a good Marine, or I _will _shoot him right now." I dropped back down to my knees, helpless as the man hauled off and slapped Tony across the face. He jerked up and his eyes immediately sought me out.

"Jethro?"

"Just do what he says baby boy," The man chuckled, and he pulled a knife out of his boot. Tony cringed back, and my heart dropped.

"Don't look so scared, faggot, I'm just making you more comfortable." The man sliced Tony's boxers on each side, and pulled them off like the rip away pants that male strippers wear. I cringed at the helpless look on Tony's face as he was exposed. "Now, I've been nice and given you a bottle of water to share with your boyfriend. You have fifteen minutes to drink it, and then I want you to fuck him." The last part of his short little speech was directed toward Tony, and I could see him visibly pale. The man stormed out and Tony crawled over to me.

"I don't want…" I pressed a finger to his lips, and handed him the water.

"Drink, Tony. It'll be fine." Tony nodded and gulped down half the water in a few gulps. He offered me the water and I shook my head. "We are going to need it…" Tony looked at me questioningly. "He didn't give us any lube Tone," I wrapped my arms around Tony tightly. "It's been a while for me…"

"Me too…" Tony whispered. "Are you sure?" I nodded and pulled Tony closer to me.

Tony pressed me back against the mattress, and pressed a timid kiss to my lips. "It's okay Tony, just let go." Tony nodded and kissed his way down my neck. I could see him get more comfortable as he went, and I felt like I was in heaven. This was what I had dreamed about for years, and it felt better than I had ever imagined. Tony looked up at me questioningly, running his hands down my sides. I grabbed his chin and pulled him up for a slow kiss. I closed my eyes, and tried to detach myself, tried to make myself believe that Tony and I were at my house, in my bed, and that we weren't being forced to make love for the first time.

It almost worked, almost. I could feel Tony's erection through my boxers, and I hooked my fingers around the waist band of my boxers and slipped them off with a little help from Tony. It felt like my nerve endings exploded, the feeling of skin on skin almost unbearable as I clutched Tony's naked body closer to mine. "Tony," I moaned, arching my back as his teeth scraped my collar bone.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered, his fingers traveling down my sides to caress my thighs.

"You," I whispered, "I need you."

"_Your fifteen minutes is up," _The familiar voice called over a crackly loud speaker. Tony winced, and I could tell he had been imagining us somewhere else as well. I grabbed the water from beside me and handed it to Tony.

"I'm okay, really." Tony nodded and instead of opening the bottle he stuck his fingers in his mouth, and moved them around. The sight was incredibly erotic, and I was distracted when he pressed one finger into my entrance.

"_No, none of that." _Tony slammed his forehead down onto my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Its okay Tony," Tony looked up at me and pressed another kiss against my lips, and I lifted my legs up slightly, to give him easier access.

"Are you sure Boss?" I shook my head, I should have know this would transfer over into our love life. Tony still saw me as his boss, even in a more intimate setting.

"Yeah DiNozzo, I'm sure, just do it already before you get us killed." I commanded gruffly, and grabbed his hips, doing my best to take control in my position, hoping it made him more comfortable. He thrust his hips forward, forcing himself into me, and a burning pain ripped through my lower body. I had to pull Tony down and bite down on the smooth muscle of his shoulder to keep from crying out. He didn't move, he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tenderly against him.

"Jethro, I'm sorry," he whispered, running his thumb along my cheek. I knew how much self control it was taking him to hold perfectly still, so, biting down on my lower lip, I moved my hands down to his hips and gave them a gentle squeeze. "You sure?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, and gently pulled his hips toward me. Tony started moving his hips slowly, I wrapped my legs around his back, pulling his hips closer into mine and placing my hands back on his shoulders.

The pain started to slowly fade away, as Tony's movements became steady. I shifted my hips so that he was hitting my 'spot' and moaned deeply as he placed gentle kisses all over my neck, and slowly massaged my hips.

"Fuck Jethro," Tony's head fell against my shoulder and his hands tightened on my hips. I grasped his shoulders tightly, and arched my hips up urging him to keep going. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and I could feel his tears on my shoulders.

"Shh, Tony, its alright baby." Tony froze and shuddered, and my name fell from his lips. He came hard, and collapsed onto my chest, still sobbing gently.

POV Change

"I think we all need to go home and go to sleep," I muttered. It was nearing midnight, and Tony and Jethro had been missing for three days now. Nobody from MCRT had gone home, and Abby and Ducky hadn't either. Although Ducky had managed to catch a few hours of sleep on the futon in Abby's office. Ziva had yet to close her eyes, and Abby was only sleeping for thirty to forty minutes every twelve or so hours. McGee was currently asleep with his face down next to his keyboard.

"I don't think so Director. None of us are leaving here unless its to go get Gibbs and Tony." Abby hissed at me, her fingers flying across her keyboard, while Ziva stood beside her chair, staring hard at Abby's computer screen. Her lips moved soundlessly as she reviewed key aspects of the case, committing them to memory.

"I think I will try and sleep now, yes?" Ziva looked at me while she spoke, finally turning away from the computer screen. I nodded eagerly as she looked like she was going to fall over. She pressed a soft kiss to Abby's lips, grabbed her gun and disappeared into the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Do you think she will really sleep?" Abby asked me, as she got up from her chair and grabbed a blanket out of the large duffel bag in the corner and threw it over McGee.

"No, but she may be able to rest for a few minutes. You may as well try and get some sleep too you know, she might actually sleep a little bit if she has you in her arms." I finished, sitting down on her counter heavily and rubbing my eyes.

Abby turned back to her computer and let out such a quick gasp that I dropped my coffee.

"McGee! Ziva! Wake up!" Ziva ran from the office, her hair down and her gun clutched in her hand, and McGee's head shot up from the table.

"What is it Abby?" I asked her, sidestepping the spilled coffee and walking to her side.

"The signal from Tony's GPS just came back online! He's six miles from here!"

"Gear up and let's go," I told them, reaching into my ready bag and pulling out my own department issue Glock, two knives, and my ankle holster.

Ziva was geared up and ready to go before I could slip my knives into my belt and boot. McGee was finished as well.

We rushed toward the door, "Abby call DCPD, Swat, and Fornell and give them the address tell them to meet us there in eight minutes, but approach cautiously. Let them know that we have two agents on the inside, but we have no idea what condition they are in. I want a SILENT approach!"

"Bring them home Director."

"Don't worry, I intend to."


End file.
